Un peu de Poesie dans ce monde de Brutes
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Moi et les résumés... Un peu de poesie dans un monde de brutes... Vous allez vite comprendre le pourquoi du titre.... Mais pas tout de suite ... Chapitre 6, et à l'heure s'il vous plait !
1. Conflit Intérieur

**_Et me rvla avec une nouvelle histoire…_**

****

**_Ah bah ouais…_**

****

**_Vous en faites pas, je n'oublie pas AsAm, ni Dans cette Vie )_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Disclaimer : Sauf mention contraire, tout est à mouah…._**

**_Mention contraire : Les personnages sont a JKR…. _**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Bonne Lecture !!!!_**

****

****

****

****

**_Legende …._**

****

**_« … »  et °…° = Severus_**

**_'…' et + … +  = Harry_**

****

****

****

****

****

**I/ Conflit Intérieur**

            « Tu es son professeur Snape ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne dois pas penser ainsi à un de tes étudiants ! »

            ° Oui, mais je ne peux penser qu'à lui, je n'y peux rien !!! °

Le professeur frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses étudiants et trembler son chaudron si fort que quelques gouttes de la potion ronge-bois qu'il préparait s'en échappèrent, et trouèrent son bureau. 

Quelques rires fusèrent.

            « Trouve une excuse, Patate… Et pas une du genre _Comme vous le voyez, ma potion est efficace_. C'est bon pour Lockhart ça… »

            ° J'voudrais t'y voir tiens… °

- _Vous devriez avoir fini !_ – déclara le maître des potions. 

« Super l'excuse ! »

      ° La ferme ! °

L'homme se leva, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui d'un geste empli d'élégance, et passa entre les tables pour distribuer de petites fioles à ses élèves. 

- _Remplissez les fioles de vos potions, et mettez vos noms sur les étiquettes… Vous les poserez sur mon bureau en sortant_.

' Ou ce qu'il en reste… ' 

Le regard de l'enseignant s'attarda sur le corps d'un élève, ses pensées revenant au galop.

            « Non, il faut pas, c'est pas bien !!! »

            ° D'abord je fais s'que j'veux, na °

C'est le moment que choisit l'étudiant en question pour lever les yeux de son chaudron. 

Snape tourna vivement la tête vers son « chouchou » officiel, et sourit intérieurement à la vue de la potion ratée. 

            ° Je savais qu'il la louperait…°

            « Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? »

            ° Ouep, parfaitement. °

            « Et il est content… Il te manque une case mon vieux. »

            ° Vi, et c'est cet élève là qui l'a…°

            « Arrête de penser à lui, et bosse !!! »

            ° Oui Maman !!! °

            « Oh la ferme ! »

A sa grande surprise, Potter avait réussi sa potion. Elle était exactement de la même couleur que celle de Granger.

            ° C'est même pas drôle, j'peux rien lui reprocher… °

            « Bien fait !!! »

            ° Bll °

- _Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez trois parchemins, trois et non dix Mlle_ _Granger_ – ajouta t'il en fixant l'intéressée, qui rougissait – _sur la potion Polynectar_. 

' C'est D'enfer ! '

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du Survivant n'échappa pas à son professeur, mais il s'abstint de toute remarque. 

**_Je te le dis sans détours, _**

**_J'arrive au point de non retour. _**

- _Le cours est termin_.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, probablement émis par Weasley. 

Tous sortirent rapidement, excepté un étudiant qui traînait, espérant peut-être exaspérer son professeur. 

**_Je me plais à m'imaginer contre ton dos, _**

**_Mais je ne fais que rêver, je le sais._**

Enfin il quitta la salle. 

Le professeur, soulagé, alla prendre un parchemin, et y inscrivit ce qui lui passait par la tête, se privant de souper.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il contemplait son œuvre, une idée lui vint. Et si… 

Il aimerait tant savoir ce que l'étudiant ressent. S'il ne le fuirait pas en apprenant ses sentiments pour lui. Sentiments coupables ? Non… Sentiments humains. 

Il inscrivit au bas du parchemin une simple formule… Et déguisa son écriture magiquement. 

_Si tu veux me faire parvenir une réponse, dépose la mardi, entre 22 et 23 heures aux pieds de la statue de la sorcière borgne que tu connais, j'en suis certain, et ne reste pas. _

Il alla dans ses appartements, prit sa chouette, et lui marmonna doucement à l'oreille le destinataire de sa missive. 

Snape soupira, se demandant encore comment il avait trouvé le courage de braver les interdits, et de déclarer sa flamme à un de ses étudiants. 

            « Tu n'aurais pas d »

            ° Et regretter toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir fait ?°

            « Nan, mais… C'est ton élève !!! »

            ° Dans quelques mois il sera majeur, et… °

            « Dans quelques mois… »

            ° Rabat – joie ! °

La chouette prit son envol par la fenêtre, et parti vers les hautes tours du château. Elle s'engouffra par une fenêtre entrouverte, et atterrit dans une pièce ronde, aux couleurs chaleureuses. 

La salle commune de Gryffondor. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir )_**


	2. Introspection

**_Kikooooooo_****__**

****

**_Me rvla pour un nouveau chapitre, avec un pen name tout neuf )_**

****

**_Mais vous m'avez reconnue, chuis sure )_**

****

**_RAR_**

****

**_Undomiel !!!!  Kikoo Soeurette !!!!! Ravie ke mes qqes rimes sans pretention aient retenu ton attention )  … maman, vla ke je recidive !!!_**

**_Serpentine : Sacré moi, vip :D_**

**_Orlina_****_ : Merchiii !!!  Pour info, j'ai commencé le chapitre 4 de cette fic à l'écriture O :)  hihi…_**

**_Lola Reeds…  G t Ptdr qd g lu cette review….  Mais c'est une question importante ke tu souleve… Imagine, Potter recoit des poemes d'amour de Snape, mé il reve au Cul de Malfoy…. Pov' Snape… viens, v te consoler mouah … :D_**

**_Elehyn_****_ : Ca vient, ca vient….  Et je suis meme pas sadike ds cette fic… pour le moment lol…..  C'est ta movaise blague ki ma fé erdre le gout du sadisme…_**

**_Célinette_****_ : Looool.. Et tu tapes tapes tapes ce refrain ki te plé… enfin c pas c amé preske, lol _**

**_Millenium : C'est pour une etudiante : mouah…  Nan jdeconne…   
  
_**

****

**_Sondage…_**

****

**_Lime, lemon ou rien ???????????????_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**II/ Introspection**

Un jeune homme réfléchissait, enfouit dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre de sa salle commune.

Il paraissait tellement concentré que personne n'osait le déranger. 

Il avait 17 ans, et en paraissait deux de plus. Bien qu'assis, on pouvait voir qu'il était assez grand, et bien musclé malgré sa minceur. 

Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son visage, dissimulant plus ou moins volontairement une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, et des yeux d'un profond vert émeraude. 

Ce jeune homme si absorbé par ses pensées n'était autre que Harry Potter, surnommé « Le Survivant. » 

Assis au coin du feu, il rêvassait, quand un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner et l'extirpa de son état de semi-somnolence.  

Une des fenêtres de la tour s'était ouverte au passage d'un hibou, qui vola directement dans ses bras, et hulula doucement, tendant sa serre où était accroché un parchemin. 

Le jeune Potter dénoua le ruban, et farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de miettes de pain pour le volatile. 

Il attendit que tous soient couchés pour dérouler la feuille orangée et parfumée, et lire ce qui y était inscrit. 

**_Oh ! Sais-tu mon amour, _**

**_Que je pense à toi tous les jours ?_**

**_Je te le dis sans détours, _**

**_J'arrive au point de non retour. _**

****

**_Je t'écrit ces quelques mots, _**

**_T'imaginant volant sur ton balais._**

**_Je me plais à m'imaginer contre ton dos, _**

**_Mais je ne fais que rêver, je le sais._**

****

**_Ce qui me pousse à t'écrire enfin_**

**_Ces quelques lignes de ma main_**

**_C'est que je ne supporte plus_**

****

**_Cette comédie que je te joue_**

**_J'aimerais être tien pour toujours, _**

**_Sans toi, je n'existe plus…_**

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la main. 

' Hey, ramène-toi, on a reçu une lettre d'amour !!!! '

* De qui ? De qui ? *

' Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? '

+ Taisez-vous !!! +

* Roh… On veut les ragots du soaaaar !!!! * 

+ T'auras Nada. Va coucher ! +

* Vient pas te plaindre après * 

+ Nan. Et toi t'as quelque chose à ajouter ? +

' Nan, c'est bon… '

Bien entendu il se demandait de qui pouvait bien venir la lettre. 

**_J'aimerais être tien pour toujours. _**

Un garçon, c'était sûr. 

Mais qui ?

Ron ? 

Il n'avait pas eu l'air surprit quand la chouette était entrée dans la Salle Commune. 

Malfoy ? 

Il le hait…

Un des 7ème année de Gryffondor ?

Aucun n'était capable d'écrire une telle merveille… Ni Ron, ni certainement Malfoy… 

En fait, il ne connaissait aucun garçon ayant la sensibilité nécessaire pour écrire de tels vers. 

**_Oh ! Sais-tu mon amour, _**

**_Que je pense à toi tous les jours ?_**

****

Qui donc pourrait s'intéresser à lui de la sorte ? 

Tous n'en avaient qu'après son nom. 

Même Snape le haïssait à cause de son nom. 

Ça le changeait de ses groupies, mais était-ce ce qu'il attendait de cet homme ? 

Pas vraiment. 

Car cet homme, sous ses airs austères, avait un cœur grâce auquel lui, le Survivant, était encore en vie. 

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et vit la silhouette familière se dessiner. 

            + J'aurais juré qu'il m'observait tout à l'heure +

            ' Tu prend tes désirs pour des réalités… '

            + Roh tais toi ! +

            ' Mais … '

            + … +

            ' T'as bien le droit de rêver… '

            + T___T +

_« Si tu veux me faire parvenir une réponse, dépose la mardi, entre 22 et 23 heures aux pieds de la statue de la sorcière borgne que tu connais, j'en suis certain, et ne reste pas. »_

            + Ce serait trop beau qu'il m'aime… Mais moi… Est-ce que je l'aime ? +

            ' T'es naze ou tu le fait exprès ? '

            + Je le suis. Tu m'expliques ? +

' Réponds lui… '

+ T'es fou !!! +

' Chuis pas le seul, tu te parles à toi-même !!! '

+ Admettons que je réponde ? Que risque t'il d'arriver ? +

' Il risque de lire l'horreur que tu vas pondre. '

+ Ha… Ha… Tu sais que t'es drôle toi… +

' Tais toi, et écrit !!! '

+ Oui Chef ! Tu me fais la dictée ?+

' Ce gars est un cas désespéré… '

Le jeune homme sortit un parchemin et une plume, et la laissa courir sur le papier, tout en grimaçant. 

Environ une heure plus tard, il roulait son parchemin, l'air satisfait, et le glissait dans la poche de sa cape. 

Le lendemain était un mardi, justement. 

Oserait-il aller déposer son parchemin ? Il le fallait s'il voulait savoir.

Arriverait-il à partir où la curiosité sera-t-elle la plus forte ? La curiosité risque de l'emporter, mais si il ne part pas, il ne saura peut-être jamais… Dans l'autre cas, idem… 

Que faire ? Suivre les instructions… 

Suivre les règles du jeu.


	3. Nouveau départ ?

**_Alla la suiteuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

****

**_RAR_**

****

****

**_Orlina_****_…. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…. On verra ce qu'on peut faire :) Merci pour mon poème._**

**_Lola Reeds. Et 2 votes pour. Maman, pourquoi j'ai posé la question ?????????? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura. Sorry. _**

**_Elehyn_****_ : Pas du tout Schizo l'ami Ri(coré)ry !!!! _**

**_Nic_****_' : C'est sur que si sa conscience est aussi intelligente que lui, ça promet )_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_J espere que j'aurais fini le chapitre suivant pour la semaine prochaine, mais c'est mal barr ) _**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**III/Nouveau départ ?**

Attendre le soir ne fut pas facile. 

Il fut si irritable que même Dumbledore n'osa l'approcher. 

Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui que ce jour serait important, qu'il marquerait un tournant dans sa vie. 

Positif ou Négatif ?

Il lui fallait attendre le soir pour savoir. 

Pour savoir si oui ou nom il pouvait avoir un espoir. 

*¤*

Le soir venu, un homme vêtu de sombre patrouillait dans les couloirs, à l'affût de quelque jeune étudiant aventurier à punir. S'il avait choisi le mardi soir, ce n'était pas par hasard… 

Simplement parce que c'était a lui de faire la ronde nocturne dans ce secteur… 

Le secteur de La Sorcière Borgne. 

D'après ses prévisions, il devait passer devant la statue vers 23h. D'où l'horaire donné dans son mot. 

            ° Faites que la réponse soit positive, Seigneur… °

            « Tu rêves… »

            ° Je t'ai pas sonné. °

« Pff. »

22H. Début de la ronde. 

Il errait comme une âme en peine, aux aguets. 

22H30. Aucun signe de Potter. Mais va-t-il seulement venir ?

23H. Au détour de ce couloir, la statue. 

Soudain, il ne veut plus savoir. Il ne peut plus avancer. Il a peur. 

Il regrette. Voudrait pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Il regrette d'avoir cédé à sa passion, passant outre ses devoirs. Il regrette ses vers. 

23h05. Il décide de se jeter à l'eau. 

Il a repris sa marche, tourné le coin du couloir.

La statue était devant lui. A ses pieds, un parchemin.

Il se précipite, le ramasse, le fourre dans la poche de sa cape, et continue sa ronde, s'efforçant d'être naturel. 

Sa ronde finie, il se hâte vers les cachots, et déplie fébrilement le parchemin.

**_Non, je ne savais pas que j'étais aim_**

**_A ce point. Je me savais adul_**

**_Mais sous prétextes fallacieux._**

****

**_J'aimerais savoir qui m'écris de la sorte_**

**_De tels mots d'amour qui ouvrent la porte_**

**_De mon cœur, de mon âme. Je t'exhorte _**

****

**_A me révéler qui tu es, j'aimerais savoir_**

**_Si tu es celui dont je rêve tous les soirs, _**

**_Allongé, seul éveillé de mon dortoir._**

Chaque ligne supplémentaire lui donnait envie de serrer le Survivant dans ses bras. 

Il sourit, imaginant la tête effarée que celui-ci ferait. 

Il relit encore et encore, essayant de dépister quelques indices quand aux sentiments du Survivant. 

**_… j'aimerais savoir_**

**_Si tu es celui dont je rêve tous les soirs, _**

**_Allongé, seul éveillé de mon dortoir._**

            ° Celui ?????°

            « Oh ! Ton étudiant serait comme toi alors, un gros malade… »

            ° Pas malade !!! Je te l'ai déjà dit !!! C'est toi qui es malade !!! °

            « Répugnant… »

            ° La ferme !!! °

            « Roh, tu sais que je rigole… Je suis dans le même cas… »

            ° Alors laisse moi réfléchir tranquille ! °

            « Severus se rebelle, j'aime ça… »

            ° Indécrottable… °

            « Tu crois que t'arriveras à réfléchir pour deux ? »

            ° Parfaitement. Laisse-moi… °

« I'll be back !!!!! »

° Oui, c'est ça… _Celui dont je rêve…_ Ce serait trop beau si c'était de moi… °

« Tu te ramol… »

° Sans commentaires…°

« Oh ça va… »

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soupirant. 

**_… celui dont je rêve tous les soirs,_**

Harry, son Harry, serait amoureux… Et d'un homme. Tous les espoirs lui étaient permis… 

        « Remue toi Sévy

        Au lieu de rester là, avachi

        Va chercher Ryry

        Et montre lui ton ziz... (Bip) »

        ° Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis…°

        « Grumpf… »

        ° Je vais lui écrire… °

            « Lavette. »

            ° J't'emmerde. °

La tête pleine de pensées plus ou moins… calmes…, le maître des potions se leva, alla vers son bureau, saisit papier, encre & plume, et alla s'allonger sur son lit pour tenter de répondre à l'Élu de son cœur, tout en commençant à se livrer, sans trop en dire.

Qu'il devine qui il était, tout en ayant le temps de se faire à l'idée, si ce n'était pas l'être aimé… 

****


	4. Charades

**_Saaaaaaaaalu_****_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!  Vouala donc Ze suite…. J'espere que ffnet a – de pb, lol….   _**

****

****

****

**_Missi pour les reviews que je n'ai pas reçues, s'il y en a eu :)_**

****

**_RAR _**

**_Artemis_****_ : Elehyn ? O_o  C'est bien gentil de sa part #^_^# Ravie que cette fic te plaise…. [t1 j'avais presque oublié qu'on était Samedi et donc qu'il fallait updater….] Ben en tout cas…. Voila la suite )_**

**_Orlina_****_ : Missi misS… Et en passant, merci pour ton emouvante et monumentale review sur fictionpress. Elle m'a enormement touchée, et oui je ressens des choses pareilles a celles que tu as decrites…. Merci enormement…_**

**_Elehyn_****_ : pas de reponse a la question… Il a tout pour attirer…looool …. Tu crois ke JKR me le preterai pour une nuit… ou meme une heure ????????? Si elle le fait je t'en passerai un morceau ) Pour ce qui est du reste… en general j'essaie de bien retranscrire les sentiments, vu que les dialogues j'm pas ca lol….  Bonne lecture …._**

**_Nyonoshii_****_ : Tu votes blanc ? ca m'aide pas la lol…. Ravie que ca te plaise…. Serieux c'est vraiment bien ? J'ai bcp de doutes parfois lol…. Et ouais, j'essaie d'etre drole… pour changer du drama… y'en a qui ralent que je n'ecri que ca lol….  Faut rire dans la vieeeeeeeuh !!!!!!!!! [regardez qui dit ca…]_**

****

**_Pub : Toujours pour dhd…..  [ dhd.fr.tc ], puis pour mon collectif [paradise-gate.fr.tc] et donc tous mes sites, pois pour le site de Undomiel Nimaldé qui est encore en costruction… Je donnerai le lien plus tard :-P _**

****

**_Bon, jme tais….  Jvé pas vous raconetr ma vie lol… pour ca y a mon blog tout beau tout neuf. C'est a cause de lui ke le chapitre était pas la ce matin lol…  _**

****

****

**_*¤*Ps : Pour ce qui est du retard, dsl… Mais au moment de rajouter le chapitre à ce fichier, je me suis apperçue que… Je ne l'avais pas fini !!!!!! C'est maintenant chose faite… Bonne semaine… *¤* _**

****

****

****

****

**IV/Charades…**

Mercredi. Pas de courrier.

Jeudi. Pas de courrier.

Harry se demandait si tout cela n'était pas qu'une sinistre farce… 

Vendredi matin, toujours rien. 

Snape était de plus en plus irritable. Mais lors du cours du vendredi après-midi, il semblait préoccupé.

Le soir, Harry recevait une réponse. 

            + Tu crois que c'est li ? +

            ' Crois s'que tu veux… '

            + Tu ne m'aides pas là… +

            ' Je sais… '

Le jeune homme, pelotonné sur son lit dans le silence de son dortoir, n'osait ouvrir le parchemin qu'il avait reçu, de peur d'y lire un nom. Un nom qui ne serait pas celui dont il rêve. 

Il finit par céder à la curiosité, et ouvrir le parchemin. 

**Le néant autour de moi**

**Le noir autour de mes yeux**

**Je t'en supplie, sauve moi**

**De mon cœur ténébreux.**

**Trop longtemps seul j'ai erré.**

**Trop longtemps seul j'ai pleuré. **

**Ces ténèbres m'ont attiré, **

**Ces ténèbres m'ont m'absorb**

**Je n'attendais que toi, **

**Pour me sortir de l'obscurité, **

**Je n'attendais que toi, **

**Désespérant d'être un jour aimé. **

**Je prie pour que celui dont tu rêves, **

**Celui dont le nom franchit parfois tes lèvres**

**Soit ma personne, tout mon être, **

**Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur, ce mal-être. **

_Il se confie à moi. Aurait-il confiance ?_

_Me connaît-il plus qu'il veut bien l'avouer ?  _

_J'en ai bien l'impression. _

_Il est donc profondément amoureux de moi. _

Doucement, le jeune homme tentait de se persuader que ces poèmes venaient bien de celui qu'il aimait, recueillant mentalement des indices, essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. 

Chaque fois, ses pensées revenaient à la même personne. 

Severus Snape. 

Il passa la nuit, le week-end à en rêver, à les imaginer, tous les deux, mains dans la main, avant de se rappeler dimanche soir que c'était son professeur, et qu'il avait justement trois parchemins à écrire pour le lendemain pour son cours. 

Sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione, il se mit à travailler. Mais son regard « Nan mais je te jure toujours au dernier moment !!! » se radoucit quand elle vit qu'il s'y appliquait particulièrement. 

Mais elle ne savait pas que si sous la plume du jeune homme couraient des termes magiques, ses pensées l'étaient encore plus… 

Tout en s'appliquant à son devoir de potions, il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de deux êtres… Son admirateur, et son professeur. Priant qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. 

**Comme dans une bulle, **

**Je me sens protégé, **

**Bleue cette bulle, **

**Si tu occupes mes pensées. **

Il nota ces quelques mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit, pensant à son professeur… 

Et bien plus encore…

Bientôt un poème entier était rédigé là où devrait être son devoir de potions. 

Il ne faisait pas attention. 

Dans un état second, il sursauta quand Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui rappeler qu'il devrait aller dormir… 

Comme un automate, il rangea ses affaires sans les regarder. 

Le lendemain, quand le professeur demanda les copies, il lui tendit, sans l'avoir relue… 

Et… Plus tard, dans le dortoir, il cherchait en vain quelque chose…

            + Merde, qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? +

            ' Moi je sais moi je sais !!!! '

            + Ne me dis pas que… +

            ' Si… '

            + Merdasse +

            ' Je ne te le fais pas dire… '

            + Mékeskezvéfèèèèèreuh ??????? +

            ' Attendre… '

            + Quoi ? Le déluge ? +

            ' Nan, qu'il te rendre ta copie… '

            + Ha ha… Si je ne me suicide pas avant… +

            ' Hey, nan, je veux savoir ! '

            + Quoi ? +

            ' Qui est assez bête pour t'aimer !!!! '

            + Ouais… Je veux savoir aussi +

            ' Alors on attend… '

            + Ouais ? De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix… +

            ' Pas vraiment '

            + Merlin, protégez-mouah !!! +

*¤*

Dans les cachots, le soir…

« Pour réaliser cette potion, il nous faudra donc…  Comme dans un rêve, Je me sens léger, Comme dans ce rêve, Où je peux t'aimer. »

O_________o

****

**_Patapeeeeeeeeeeeeeer_****_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Bout de réponse

**_Kikoooooooo_****_ :D_**

****

****

**_RAR_**

**_Orlina_****_ : Oui, tres sure… Pas taper !!! ou pas suite !!!!_**

**_Celinette_****_ : Merci miss… mais tu ne m'empechera pas de pense ce que j'en pense…. Mdr_**

**_Elehyn_****_ : Petites zactions, grandes consequences… mdr… ta raison )_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

**V/ Bout de réponse **

Dans les cachots, le soir même, un enseignant aigri par les épreuves que lui avait imposé la vie, se demandait quelles âneries il allait encore pouvoir lire dans la copie de son aimé. 

            « Ton aimé… Tu vas vite l »

            ° Oui, mais… ° 

            « Pas de mais !!! Fais tes devoirs !!! »

            ° Oui Chef ! °

Il se plongea dans la copie, et commença à lire… 

Il avait fait des recherches, apparemment, ce qui n'était pas du luxe… et changeait des copies habituelles. 

_Pour réaliser cette potion, il nous faudra donc…  Comme dans un rêve, Je me sens léger, Comme dans ce rêve, Où je peux t'aimer. _

            « Késako ? »

**Comme dans un rêve, **

**Je me sens léger, **

**Comme dans ce rêve, **

**Où je peux t'aimer. **

**Comme dans une bulle, **

**Je me sens protégé, **

**Bleue cette bulle, **

**Si tu occupes mes pensées. **

**Mon cœur est noir, **

**Mais il déborde d'espoir, **

**Que tu sois cet homme si noir, **

**Qui semble proie du désespoir. **

**Cet homme dont je rêve toutes les nuits, **

**J'ignore si c'est le même qui se cache, **

**Derrière quelques vers, ou celui**

**Qui se cache derrière mon nuage. **

**Cet homme si sombre, je crois bien**

**Que c'est celui qui m'écrit sans faim**

**Des mots qui me font rêver sans fin**

**Et que j'aimerais tant faire mien. **

            ° Oh, on dirait qu'il pensait très fort à quelqu'un en faisant son devoir ° 

            « Et à qui à ton avis ? »

            ° A moi… Je veux dire, à son admirateur ? °

            « Ou à celui qu'il aime… »

            ° Ca pourrait être moi… Comment un devoir de potions pourrait le faire penser à l'élu de son cœur si ce n'est pas moi ?°

            « Telle est la question. »

Un soupir. Déchirant. Déchirant le silence, et à fendre les cœurs. 

Il ne savait que faire. 

Si il lui répondait, Harry saurait… Et si ce n'était pas lui que le survivant aimait ? Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il lui fallait être sûr…

Après maintes réflexions, il corrigea le devoir comme s'il était normal, non sans avoir pris le soin de dupliquer la page contenant les vers du jeune homme, pour la conserver.

Et méditant sur ce qu'il ferait, il entreprit de corriger les copies restantes. Peut-être avec un peu de mansuétude par rapport à son habitude. 

Les effluves de son encre rouge lui montaient à la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. 

Ferait-il quelque chose ?

Bien sûr… Il ne pouvait rester sans réaction… En tant que le professeur irascible qu'il paraissait, il devait absolument agir. S'il n'avait pas eu ces sentiments particuliers pour le jeune homme, il l'aurait probablement humilié devant toute la classe. C'était… stimulant. 

Que faire ? 

Soudain, une illumination. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il ferait… Un sourire aux lèvre, il commença à se déshabiller, puis se dirigea vers son lit, pensant à celui qu'il aimait, plein d'espoir… Sous ses draps, laissant ses mains errer sur son corps nu… 

*¤*

Tremblant de sueur, un jeune homme se réveillait dans une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas hurlé dans son sommeil, sinon ses camarades de chambrée se seraient précipités à son chevet… 

Il venait de vivre en rêve un des pires cours de potions de sa vie… 

Snape avait trouvé son poème, et l'avait lu bien fort, devant toute la classe. Les Serpentards hilares lui lançaient leurs ingrédients à la figure, et Ron & Hermione, horrifiés, s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre désespérément, sous les regards ébahis des Gryffondors… Le tout devant un Snape au visage défiguré par un rictus déformant son visage de plus en plus, jusqu'à former celui de Voldemort. Et il s'était réveillé, en sueur. 

D'un regard sur son horloge magique, il vit que l'heure ne lui permettrait pas de se rendormir. 

De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de ressombrer dans le sommeil si c'était pour voir l'homme qu'il aimait l'humilier, et s'en réjouir. 

C'est alors qu'il prit la décision d'avouer à Ron et Hermione qu'il était gay. Cela éviterait au moins une partie de cette scène… 

Il leur dirait le matin même.  

En attendant que tous soient levés, il alla prendre une douche, se remettant des émotions de sa nuit… Il ne sortit de la salle de bain qu'en entendant des bruits provenant du dortoir. Il alla réveiller Ron, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « J'ai un truc important à dire à Hermione et toi. »

Ron se leva rapidement, et se hâta de se préparer. Harry ne leur parlait plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps… 

Sifflotant, il descendit dans la salle commune où attendait déjà Hermione, ébahie devant l'allégresse du jeune homme, et sa rapidité à se préparer. 

- Il n'y a rien de particulier au déjeuner pourtant… - ironisa Hermione. 

- Harry veut nous parler d'un truc important. – répondit Ron sans se vexer. 

- Ah ? Il est o ?

- Je suis là. – répondit l'intéressé en descendant les escaliers. 

Le jeune homme s'approcha de ses amis, et les entraîna en direction de la Grande Salle. Comme il était tôt, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs… Harry commença à parler. 

- J'ai un truc important à vous dire. 

- Nous t'écoutons. – ajouta Hermione. 

Harry regarda aux alentours, et soupira. Il ne reculerait plus à présent. 

- Je dois vous le dire, alors… Je… Je suis Gay. 

- QUOI ?

Ron se figea, et Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête d'une façon qui pourrait signifier : « Voilà qui explique bien des choses. » 

- Tu as bien entendu Ron. JE SU-IS GAY. 

- Mais pourquoi ????????

Hermione éclata de rire, pendant que Harry réprimait un sourire. Sacré Ron… 

- Pourquoi tu nous en parle maintenant ? – demanda Hermione, reprenant difficilement son calme. 

- Parce que hier, j'ai fait une boulette, et il risque de se passer des choses… Et… Je préfère que vous le sachiez par moi. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? 

- Euh, ça, je préfère pas vous le dire tout de suite, je pense que Ron ne supporterait pas la nouvelle… 

- Tu es amoureux de Malfoy ? – hasarda Ron. 

- Nan mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? Tu me vois avec face de fouine ? – Hurla Harry. 

- De qui alors ?

- Alors Potter ? On est malheureux ? On raconte ses petites misères ? – lança une voix que le Survivant ne connaissait que trop bien. 

- Face de Fouine ! Justement on parlait de toi… - répliqua Hermione.

- Espèce de Sang de … 

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il venait de se prendre un uppercut de la part du Survivant. Crabbe et Goyle se précipitèrent pour voler à la rescousse de Draco, mais celui-ci se releva, massant sa joue, et murmura « On s'en va ! » 

- Il se ramollit avec les années. – constata Ron.

- Il va finir par ressembler à un vieux flan pourri. – continua Harry.

- Hey ! N'insulte pas les flans ! – protesta Ron…

Et c'est en riant que les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry ayant presque oublié ses angoisses. 

Sous le regard (plein d'espoirs) de Snape qu'il évitait soigneusement, il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors. 

A peine assis, une corneille lâcha un parchemin sur ses genoux. Il reconnu le papier et l'encre employés par son admirateur… Mais sans comprendre pourquoi il lui écrivait, alors que lui n'avait pas répondu. 

A moins que…

*¤*

**_Tortures et coups formellements interdits_**


	6. In this dream, I’ll keep you forever min...

Bouh :!!!!!!

Marvla !!!

Dernier chapitre de cette fic…. Pfiou… Toujours blocage sur _âmes sœurs, âmes maudites_, désolée… Mais avec cette fic en moins, peut-être…

RAR

Elehyn : Merci pour ce euh… Roman ? J'espère que tu aimeras ma fin, et puis si jamais, y'a un One Shot qui arrive, pour te consoler, mdr… Et Nan, Severus ce sera mes mains d'abord na !!!!

Orlina : Jvois pas pk ce seré dla malchance de te parler, mdr…. Jvien de finir ce chapiyre à l'instant, je ne le trouve pas drole, et trop sentimental. J'ai envie de repartir dans le dark moi…. Y'a qu'à voir le fond de tiroir qui va suivre )

Celinette : Que oui elle était bonne !!!! Et la compagnie aussi !!!!!!

*¤*

**VI/In this dream, I'll keep you forever mine…**

Le jeune homme déjeuna très rapidement, et sans laisser à ses amis le temps de l'interroger, alla s'isoler dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour lire ce mot.

**Tu sais par ces vers, qui je suis. **

**Tu sais, j'en suis sûr, que je fuis. **

**Mais sais-tu au moins pourquoi ?**

**Sais-tu ce qu'il y a en moi ? **

**En moi, il y a la tempête.**

**En moi, il y a la fête**

**Dès qu'à toi je pense.**

**Par tes émois, mes blessures tu panses. **

**Depuis si longtemps j'attends**

**Ces moments si précieux, ce moment**

**Où je te prendrais dans mes bras, **

**Où je te murmurerai ces mots là. **

**Quand je te vois, toujours j'ai peur, **

**De ne pouvoir contrôler mon cœur**

**Ou mon corps. Je te prendrai**

**Sans retenue, ou selon ton souhait. **

Il eu soudain l'impression d'avoir très chaud. Il comprenait. L'homme qui lui envoyait des poèmes et l'homme qu'il aimait ne faisaient qu'un. 

Il poussa un hurlement de joie qui provoqua des jérémiades de la part de Mimi, et fila récupérer ses affaires pour aller en cours, se retenant à grand peine de chanter. 

Jamais un élève n'arriva aussi guilleret en cours de potions. 

Jamais personne ne fut plus stupéfait en sortant de cours de potion, Snape n'ayant pas enlevé de points à Potter alors qu'il sifflotait, Snape ayant souri, Potter ayant réussi sa potion, Snape aimable avec Potter (c'est-à-dire qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le cours), Weasley et Granger ne bavardant pas, Malfoy essayant de dissimuler des bleus au visage et donc se tenant tranquille… 

Potter n'avait même pas écopé d'une retenue… 

C'était une journée haute en surprises. 

Mais la nuit le serait-elle ?

*¤*

Le soir venu, Harry ne fut pas dépourvu (car c'est le soir et non la bise… hem, je m'égare), il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, et fila vers les cachots, plus précisément vers les appartements d'un certain professeur de potions… 

Il frappa, et poussa la porte en entendant le « entrez » marmonné par son professeur. 

Ce dernier se retourna en entendant la porte claquer, et contempla, surpris, son élève qui venait d'apparaître, sa cape à la main. 

- Alors c'était toi ! 

- Oui, c'était moi. Les poèmes, tout ça. Libre à toi de te moquer maintenant. 

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Sous le regard étonné de son professeur, le jeune homme lâcha la cape, et s'approcha de lui.

- Vous ne me faîtes plus peur professeur. 

- Je te faisais peur ?

- Un peu. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur.

- Que comptes tu faire ? 

- Mettre plus de poésie dans ta vie, comme tu en as mis dans la mienne. 

Le jeune homme tendit un parchemin au professeur. 

- J'avais écrit cela il y a quelques temps déjà. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends. Que faisons-nous alors ?

- J'ai bien une petite idée… 

Le jeune homme se mit face à son professeur, prit ses mains dans les siennes, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pâles de son égérie. Il se recula, attendant la réaction de l'imprévisible homme devant lui. 

D'abord interloqué, celui-ci attira Harry à lui, et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis plus fortement. 

Leurs mains commencèrent à se promener sur leurs corps, chacun explorant avidement celui de l'autre à travers les vêtements. 

La barrière des vêtements fut franchie, les mains passant en dessous, glissant même sous les pantalons. 

Le Maître des potions se laissa pousser sur le divan, aidant même le Survivant à l'installer. 

Allongé sur le dos, dominé par Harry, Snape s'abandonnait. 

L'étudiant remonta vite la chemise de l'enseignant, le couvrant toujours de baisers. Sa bouche, ses lèvres descendirent sur le torse de l'homme, embrassant, léchant chaque centimètre de peau offert. Ses mains erraient, le long du visage, le long du corps de l'autre. 

Découverte de deux corps qui se cherchaient. 

Snape se redressa, prit Harry dans ses bras…

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les yeux de jais.

- Je t'aime, Severus.

Alors le professeur se leva, et porta le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant tomber un parchemin.

Petit parchemin à terre, remuant faiblement dans un courant d'air, au rythme des gémissements et cris provenant de la pièce voisine.

Un parchemin où ce trouvaient ces quelques mots…

**Si séduisant**

**Enervant parfois**

**Volontaire sûrement**

**Elégant toutefois**

**Romantique également**

**Unique pour moi, **

**Severus, tout simplement. **

**Semblant si fort, **

**Narquois il est vrai**

**Appétissant, sans efforts**

**Prenant sans faim, **

**Et pour moi le plus fort. **

*¤* FIN *¤* 

Je sais c'est court, mais euh…..La première qui leve la main, je la mors… (seulement si c pr me frapper hain ^^


End file.
